Bungee ball devices (aka: canopy ball; tarp ball) are well known in the art. They comprise an elastic cord loop that is attached to a ball. The cord loop is wrapped around one or more objects and the cord loop is stretched so that the ball can be inserted through the opening formed by looped cord segments. Once the ball is slipped through the opening of the stretched loop cord, the cord loop is released and the cord loop is tensioned against the upper part of the ball to secure the bungee ball device in place to hold the wrapped object(s). As the round ball can roll out of the engagement with the cord loop, improvements are needed in these kinds of devices.